


Hold Me (Safe and Warm)

by FrenchKey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Clint needs to unwind so Bucky gives him something to occupy himself with.





	Hold Me (Safe and Warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).

> This is the fault of the WinterIron Discord server. I hope you enjoy it my friends!
> 
> Mega thanks are due to Polizania and QueenMaeve for the super quick and super thorough beta job. This would not have been nearly as good without them.

Bucky lounged back in the armchair, thighs spread wide. He was mostly naked, save for a pair of sheer stockings and a pair of royal blue satin and lace panties that clung obscenely to the lines of his cock. He had a book in one hand and a glass of iced lemonade in the other. Clint stopped in the door, breath caught in his throat.

‘Here, boy,’ Bucky ordered quietly, gesturing at the space between his knees. 

Clint dropped to his knees and crawled forward, doing his best to make it look as graceful as possible. His Master liked it when he looked pretty for him. That’s why he was wearing nothing but his purple leather collar. His master said that there was nothing prettier than his lovely body. Clint sometimes still struggled to believe him, but it got easier every day.

He reached the chair and tucked himself into a kneel between his Master’s knees. 

Bucky looked down at the perfect boy between his knees. They’d been playing together for months now and Clint looked much more settled in his role than he had at the beginning. Back then, he’d been a jagged tangle of nerves who needed a firm hand to take him down. Now he tended to go down slow, steady and deep. 

He placed his book on the arm of the chair and palmed his cock through his panties. He enjoyed the way that Clint’s eyes flickered to follow the movement.

‘Do you want my cock, darling boy?’ he asked.

Clint nodded, decisively. 

‘Where do you want it, sweet thing?’

Clint bit his lip, torn between answering the question and following his injunction against speaking while on his knees unless it was to use his safeword.

‘Good boy,’ Bucky murmured, running a gentle hand through his hair. ‘You can answer me now. Where do you want my cock?’

‘In my mouth, please, Sir,’ Clint answered, tilting his head a little into the petting.

‘Good boy.’

Bucky slipped his soft cock free of his panties and framed it with his hand.

‘You may put your mouth on it,’ he told Clint, waiting to see if he understood the implied order. 

Clint shuffled forward a little, the carpet soft and forgiving under his knees. He tried not to let his brain run too far ahead of him but he hadn’t sunk deep enough to stop it yet. Since they were playing in the den with the soft carpet rather than the living room with its hard laminate, they were likely gearing up for a nice long scene. He sighed in appreciation. They hadn’t had much time for one of those recently and he’d been feeling the lack. He knew his Master had noticed, because he always did. He took such good care of Clint.

He leaned forward and took his Master’s cock into his mouth, holding it there and waiting for further orders. When they’d first started playing he’d have begin sucking immediately, trying to get his Master hard and bring him pleasure, but he knew better now. His Master would tell him what to do when he wanted him to do it. All Clint had to do was listen and obey. 

The warm weight of his Master’s cock grounded him a little. He felt his thoughts swirl and slow. He hadn’t quite reached the place where they went a little distant and then stopped completely but he was much closer than he had been.

‘Well done, clever boy,’ Bucky praised him. ‘I want you to stay there, for now, sweet thing. I may get hard. I may not. That is none of your concern. Your concern is keeping my cock nice and warm for me while I enjoy my book. Do you understand that, my darling?’

Clint tapped Bucky’s calf twice, which was their agreed upon ‘all clear’ signal when Clint’s mouth was otherwise occupied. Satisfied that his good boy was safe and comfortable, Bucky picked his book back up from the arm of the chair. He allowed himself to sink into the warm, wet heat of the mouth around his cock and also into the political intrigue of the book he’d chosen. He took a sip of his lemonade and then set it aside. 

His Master’s cock was a warm weight in his mouth and time was stretching out in front of him and beginning to lose all meaning. He didn’t have any responsibilities or worries other than making sure he sat nice and still and didn’t distract his Master from his reading. He relaxed his jaw as much as he could, while still keeping the cock snug and safe inside and settled down to wait. His world narrowed. His Master’s thighs around his head blocked his peripheral vision and he allowed his eyes to drift closed. 

After some amount of time had passed, his Master’s hand dropped to his head and began slowly stroking his hair and scratching over his scalp. Clint relaxed into it. The hand buried itself in the short, fine hair at the back of his head and pulled ever so slowly. It built from a gentle feeling of tugging pressure, through a minor burning sensation, into a bright spot of pain on the back of his scalp. He fought not to moan in pleasure. The pressure released just as slowly, letting the pain ebb away into something softer until it was gone. His Master combed through his hair a few times before he took another handful and began the process of building the pressure-pain again. 

Clint lost track of time and thought, carried away in a haze of warm soft sensation, occasionally punctuated by beautiful hurt. He could feel drool running down his chin but he couldn’t find his ability to care. 

‘What a good boy you’re being for me,’ Bucky whispered once he’d read three chapters and sensed that Clint was as far out of his head as he was likely to get for the moment. ‘Boys as good as you deserve rewards, sweet thing.’ He tugged, not too gently, at Clint’s hair. ‘Suck me like a nice boy,’ he ordered.

Clint took a moment to respond but once he did, he fell to it like a man starving. He’d always been good but their months together had given him a true understanding of exactly what turned Bucky on. He was using every trick he knew now, to devastating effect.

‘God, darling boy,’ Bucky groaned, head thrown back and hand fisted in Clint’s hair. ‘Fuck, the mouth on you, sweet thing. You’re so good for me. You’ve got such a clever tongue. Make me feel so good, sweet boy. Oh, fuck, yes, darling, that’s so good,’ he moaned. 

Clint was in heaven. He’d been good enough to get a reward. His Master was so pleased with him that he’d allowed Clint to suck his cock, which was one of his favourite things to do. He sucked and licked, listening to his Master groaning praise above him. There was nothing quite like the feeling of knowing he’d pleased his Master. He loved it. It filled his chest with a deep warmth like nothing else could. 

He felt his Master start to tremble and he licked just below the head of his cock, exactly as he knew he should. Seconds later, his Master stiffened and filled his mouth with his come. Clint swallowed it all and used little kitten licks to clean the now sensitive cock that was resting on his bottom lip. As soon as he’d finished, hands grasped his arms and lifted him to his feet, spun him around and then pulled him back so that he was splayed over his Master’s lap, with his back against his Master’s chest.

‘Fuck, so gorgeous. So beautiful for me,’ his Master rasped in his ear.

A blood-warm hand closed around Clint’s cock. He hadn’t even realised he was hard but it only took a handful of strokes before he was shooting off all over his Master’s knuckles. He was given a second or two to catch his breath before his Master presented his come-marked hand.

‘Good boys clean up after themselves when they’ve made a mess,’ his Master whispered.

Clint obediently stuck his tongue out and licked up the mess he’d made. He ended up suckling gently on one of his Master’s fingers and he felt himself being rearranged so that he was curled in his Master’s lap with his head on his flesh shoulder. 

‘You’ve been a very good boy for me, darling one,’ his Master reassured him, ‘Rest now, sweet thing.’

Clint let the softness draw him away.


End file.
